perlfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
To paraphrase something that Larry Wall said about his little Perl creation, I'm going to dare to say about my little Perl Wiki creation. --Eric R. Meyers :What is the sound of '''The Perl Wiki'? Is it not the sound of a wall that people have stopped banging their heads against?'' Welcome to The Perl Wiki. Please read Perl Wiki:Community Portal and to get started. If you have any questions or ideas, see the Forum:Index. Some useful Perl links are collected in Perl online resources. =Education= * Wikiversity – University wiki article Announcing The Perl Wiki University Contributing educators at all levels of Perl expertise are needed for the University now available here. The Happy Valley of the global Perl Wikicommunity Learning Perl Learn Perl at learn.perl.org * The favorite Perl books are available online in PDF. Getting to know Perl people People =Entertainment= Humor * Uncyclopedia:Main_Page – Uncyclopedia:Perl =Knowledge= 'The Perl Legacy' and its standard resources * What's the old news? 'The Perl Story' and its current resources * What's currently available? Problem definition * How are we doing things today to tie everything together? Current technology discussion Solution specification 'The Perl Future' and its developing resources * What the next news? =Information= * Wiki List – list of Perl wikis worldwide * Wikipedia:Main_Page – Wikipedia:Perl * Wikibooks:Main_Page – Wikibooks:Perl * Wikibooks:Wikiversity – Wikia:c:Perl:Wikiversity 'The Perl Legacy' and its standard resources * What's the old news? * Mailing List * Usenet * Website 'The Perl Story' and its current resources * What's currently available? Problem definition * How are we doing things today to tie everything together? Current technology discussion What is a Wiki, and how's it significantly different than the standard Website interface? How are Wikimedia project components like Wiktionary, Wikipedia and Wikibooks changing our world? Solution specification How will The Perl Wiki improve things? 'The Perl Future' and its developing resources * What the next news? How will Perl 6 change our world? How will Wikiversity change our world? =Data= 'The Perl Legacy' and its standard resources * What's the old news? 'The Perl Story' and its current resources * What's currently available? Problem definition * How are we doing things today to tie everything together? Current technology discussion Solution specification 'The Perl Future' and its developing resources * What the next news? =Opinion= About Perl The Perl_Opinion section was originally removed from the Wikipedia:Perl article by the Wikipedians, and that section of their article can be found here at Wikia:c:Perl:Perl_Opinion. This valuable original content from Wikipedia is being protected for historical purposes, and that original content was used as the seed for starting the Wikia:c:Perl:Opinion, Wikia:c:Perl:Pro_Opinions and Wikia:c:Perl:Con_Opinions articles now available here. * Please review the documented Opinion articles before you begin participating in the current debates held in the Debate forum now available here. Leadership Forum:Steering Committee – Got Ideas? =Programming (Expertise)= * Programming * Wikipedia:Programming – Wikipedia:Perl * Wikibooks:Programming – Wikibooks:Perl * Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Language * Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Modules * Wikia:c:Perl:University:The School of Perl Debugging * Wiktionary:Programming – Wiktionary:Perl Category:Perl